


Not a Dream

by Aintrio



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aintrio/pseuds/Aintrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick做了个限制级的梦，而Damian在他的梦中</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> 情人节贺文，PWP，Damian在文中17岁

-正文-

 

喘息，呻吟，夹杂着污秽淫乱的水声。

空气内充斥着情色的味道。

Dick抬起头，伸手拨开额前濡湿的发，犹豫突然就浮上了他蓝色的眼睛。他抿了抿嘴角，手指的扩张活动也戛然而止。

“谁让你停了！”

Damian不满的骂声几乎是立刻砸向他，同时伴随着一阵破碎的喘息。

Dick沉默地抽出手指，手掌握住身下人紧实的臀瓣，意外温柔地捏了捏，试图告诉他放轻松，“也许我们不该继续，Dami，你还未成年……”

“闭嘴，Grayson。”Damian恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，飞快地打断了Dick的犹豫，“你他妈到底要不要操我？”

“我——”Dick仍在迟疑，而Damian显然没打算给他继续退缩的余地，他用一声嘲讽的冷笑表达了内心的不屑，在男人没能说出第二个字之前，Damian勾在他腰际的双腿就猛地一收，Dick只感到一阵天旋地转，然后他回过神的瞬间，Damian已经居高临下的跨坐在了Dick的大腿上，他光裸的双腿肆意的分开，滚烫的肌肤则磨蹭着男人敏感的腰际。

Damian用嘴咬开润滑剂的瓶口，恶劣的冲他笑了笑。

“等等，Dami？！”

Dick眼睁睁地看着他将瓶子倒过来，然后无情地用力挤压……哦，天哪，他几乎是把大半瓶都倒在了Dick的阴茎上。湿滑冰冷的液体滴滴答答的弄脏了床单，也刺激着他大腿根部最敏感的神经，男人情不自禁地发出呻吟，而下一秒，他就感觉到了Damian戴着手套的双手握住了他硬挺的下体，手套粗糙的触感和小家伙那毫无温柔可言的粗暴套弄差点就让Dick爆粗口。

“你干什么都那么差劲，Grayson。”Damian的声音虚幻的仿佛来自远方，Dick听到他正用他最不可一世的傲慢声音说——“你扮不好蝙蝠侠，那说得通，但你竟然连在床上满足我都做不到，啧，我一开始就该去找Todd而不是你这个蠢货。”

他-刚才-说了-什么？！

Dick猛地睁开了眼——哦，不，小混蛋你最好没有那么说。

在听到Jason的名字时男人彻底怒了。

你个下流的小混蛋。

在Dick还没做出决定时，Damian已经把Dick的勃起强硬的塞进自己扩张做到一半的后穴，突如其来的疼痛感瞬间扯碎了他的思考能力，该死，这他妈就是成年人的尺寸，嗯？Dick能感受到那灼热的内壁正死咬着他的阴茎，Damian的紧实程度让Dick在这种时候还能恍惚地意识到——哦，该死的，这小子是第一次。

“嗯……啊……”即使淋了多得过分的润滑剂，插入的过程还是颇显艰难，Damian因为初次感受到异物的侵入而发出了可称得上丢人的哀鸣，仅仅是进去一半就已让Damian精瘦的腰连同双手都开始颤抖，他的呼吸开始越加紊乱，变得浊重，心脏的鼓动在此时清晰可闻，他甚至觉得胸腔会在下一秒被崩开，然后他艰难的吐出了几个字，“你他妈还愣着干什么……”

Dick该做点什么。

但这是犯罪，Grayson，犯罪。

“Dick……”Damian柔软的一声低吟以及他蓝色眼睛里从未出现过的无助却在刹那之间击碎了男人最后的理智。

啊！去你妈的道德伦理和法律！

\---------------

“Grayson！起床！”

‘哐当’一声，有什么重物砸地上了。

“啊！”Dick吃痛地叫了声，然后迷迷糊糊地从地上爬了起来，摸摸刚才撞到地板的后脑勺，他无辜的眨了眨眼，仍有些迷茫，“Dami？”

“你以为现在几点了，不知道我们都在等你个蠢货一起吃早餐吗？”

这熟悉的语气，熟悉的声音，还有熟悉的眼神——哦，这才是他熟悉的小混蛋。

然后刚才那个诱人可口的Damian是他的梦……又一次。

“早上好啊，Dami。”Dick强装镇定，尴尬的冲他笑了笑。

Damian只是居高临下地瞥了他一眼，脸上写满了暴躁和威胁，“TT，下次再敢迟到我就把闹钟塞进你的屁股。”

“……”哦，如果他说这听起来不错会不会显得他很变态？Dick在内心默默地想。

\---------------

在早餐桌上，Dick面对着麦片粥忧伤的叹了口气。

“小翅膀，我觉得我遇到了麻烦。”他压低声音对坐在旁边的Jason耳语。

“哼，你哪天摆脱了麻烦才真是见鬼了。”Jason吞了一块小甜饼，又丢了一个鄙视的眼神给自家大哥，但隔了几秒后，他还是关切地问道，“说，什么麻烦。”

Dick张了张嘴，犹豫了一会儿又重新闭上。然后他凝视着Jason，十分无奈地摇了摇头，一副‘算了，说了你也帮不上忙’的样子。

“你他妈不想说就——”Jason怒的差点从座位上跳起来，他忍不住提高了音量，Dick急忙伸手捂住他的嘴。

坐在不远处的Damian听到奇怪的响动就往他们的方向瞥了一眼，然后那个永远高傲的年轻人不屑的挑眉，冷哼了一声，继续享用他的华夫饼。男孩的脸上仿佛写着‘这俩蠢货又在干蠢事’。

Jason挣扎着推开Dick，然后给自家大哥赏了一个‘老子才懒得理你’的白眼，端起桌上的一盘子小甜饼就要走人。

“啊，小翅膀，等等，你听我说啊——”

\---------------

“所以，你在梦里操了那小混蛋？”Jason的声音听起来格外冰冷无情，“操，迪基鸟，你他妈脑子坏了吗！”

Dick无辜的眨眨眼，“这只是个梦，哦，不过这几天一直在重复罢了，大概是我最近性生活不太规律——”

“看在上帝的份上，迪基鸟，”Jason忍无可忍的打断他的话，“你他妈是想告诉我，因为你最近缺乏性生活所以你就开始意淫自己还没成年而且禁欲主义的弟弟？！”

Dick思考了一会儿，然后迟疑的点了点头。

“……”Jason冷漠地看了他一会儿，“我现在一枪崩了你就是为民除害。”

\----------------

Tim在思考一个严重的问题。

尽管韦恩庄园很大，尽管这一切都是意外，尽管他原本并不想知道，尽管他……哦，总之他无意中听到了Dick和Jason那段需要打上R级标签的对话。

所以他现在有两个选择：一，把这事告诉Damian；二，装作什么都不知道。

嗯，这真是太困难了，对吧。

问题：如果你法律上的哥哥在梦里意淫你法律上的弟弟，你该怎么做？

答案：意淫无罪，但意淫未成年有罪，而犯罪者理应被惩罚，所以……Dick，抱歉了，当然我这么做和上星期你偷吃了我放在冰箱里的布丁并没有关系。

\----------------

哥谭的夜晚总是阴暗而危险——你永远不知道下一秒会从黑暗中跳出什么。

Dick迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，视线在天花板停留了几秒。他伸手在床边摸索了好一阵，‘啪’地一声，他打开了台灯，突如其来的光线让习惯黑暗的眼睛被刺痛，他忍不住眯起了眼。

好不容易等他习惯了这亮度，他挣扎着抬起头，想看看是什么在压着他的腰乱蹭——视野中出现了一个模糊但是熟悉到过分的轮廓。

“Dami？”Dick揉了揉眼睛，“你怎么在这？”

Damian穿着自己的罗宾制服骑在他大腿上，戴着手套的一只手正揪着Dick睡衣的裤腰带，而另一只则掀开了Dick的上衣——哦，他懂了，这是另一个他意淫Damian的梦。

上帝啊，他真是罪孽深重。

Dick哀呼一声再次躺了回去。

“这不是梦。”

Damian显然猜到了他的想法，然后用短短几个字掐断了对方思考人生的时间，“尽管把这当作我对你的怜悯，Grayson。”他傲慢地笑着，“让我照顾一下你可怜的性生活。”

“等等，什么？！”Dick顿时懵了，然后他的下体突然被一只冰冷而粗糙的手给握住——戴着手套。

Damian并没有停下动作，他扒开了Dick的内裤，掏出了他的阴茎，然后他盯着那东西看了几秒，还发出了一声轻笑。

这听起来有点像嘲笑。

“Better than I thought.”Damian难得的没有出口讥讽，而是客观的给出评价。

“……”Dick感到自己全身的血液在听到这话的瞬间通通冲向了两个地方——他的脸，还有他被人握住的小伙伴。

不难想到下一秒会发生什么，Dick有强烈的预感……但当Damian真的张开嘴把他的阴茎整个吞进去时，他还是惊得倒吸凉气。

Damian的那张嘴温热，柔软，潮湿。而且他还有一条灵巧的舌头，Dick突然想：哦，也许他可以用舌头给樱桃梗打结。男孩大概是注意到了他的分心，于是他皱着眉用力捏了一下，听到男人吃痛的哀号才满意地笑了笑。

“你个小混蛋……”Dick低声骂道，虚软无力的捂住了自己的眼睛。

这湿热的触感，淫荡的水声，还有似曾相识的场景。Damian穿着他过分保守的禁欲系罗宾制服，戴着手套也戴着面罩，如果他下一秒从万能腰带里取出一些危险的小道具，哦，那就能和之前所有的梦重叠，就如同一场严格按照剧本演绎的色情片。唯一不同的，只有Damian最初的那句台词——不，在他的剧本里绝对没有写过那句话。

“告诉我，Grayson，我在你梦里是怎么做的。”Damian抬起头，玩味的冲他笑了笑，他的嘴边亮闪闪的，沾着透明的液体，这使得原本看起来纯粹的笑变得格外色情。

Dick皱着眉沉默了两秒，然后他深深地，无奈地叹了一口气。

该死，他想世上没有哪个男人会愿意在自己的阴茎硬的能戳爆气球的时候还分出心思考虑所谓的道德伦理，他才不管这是梦还是现实，眼前的Damian是罗宾还是他名义上的弟弟，或者这一切是否违反了某些法律。

Dick的大脑在一段又一段凌乱的思考后只剩下一片空白，以及短短一句话——

——I wanna fuck him, hard.

于是下一秒，Damian的从容不迫就被生生撕开一条裂缝，他恶劣的笑变成了短暂的慌乱，男人动作迅速的扣住了他的双手，在对方还没明白过来之前Dick就利用两者的体格差异轻松地扭转了他们之间的上下关系。

Damian愣愣的看着眼前仿佛化身野兽的男人。

但很快，他从慌乱中恢复冷静，恶劣的笑容再一次占据了他的嘴角，“TT，这才象样。”

哦，天，这简直比梦里还棒，Dick想。

Dick的眼神炽热，深情而露骨，他正毫不掩饰的在表达对Damian的深切欲望。

“这不是梦。”Dick笑了起来，“还有，谢谢，我很乐意接受你的怜悯，Dami。既然你都这么说了，那就好好照顾一下大哥我可怜的性生活吧，嗯？”

Damian不耐烦地翻了个白眼，“废话真多，你到底是要操我还是——”

男人低笑着，用一个深吻堵住了他的抱怨。

他的嘴唇很软，Dick想……尽管Damian确实有条灵活的舌头而且刚刚才让他的小伙伴好好爽了一番，但仍然，Dick要以经验者的身份告诉他：你还差得远呢，小混蛋。

Damian的手紧张的握拳，双腿开始发软，Dick熟练到过分的吻技让他在不甘心的同时还饱尝了一番被作弄的羞耻感。这是个缠绵而下流的吻。Damian的呼吸节奏很快就错乱了，舌头也被吻得刺痛，津液根本不受他控制地溢出了嘴角……而当Dick终于决定结束这个该死的，炫耀挑衅的深吻时，他已经浑身虚软。

Dick把腿挤进他的双腿之间，膝盖轻轻磨蹭着Damian的大腿根，感受着对方敏感的身体变化。Damian的身体在轻微的颤抖，Dick伸手揭下他的面具随手丢在了地上，那双蓝色的眼睛就这样毫无遮掩地暴露在他面前，火热且充满了情欲的色彩。双颊的绯红如同可口的棉花糖，Dick目不转睛的凝视着他，瞳孔沉淀出深沉的蓝，然后他几乎是用贪婪的、粗暴的方式，再一次吻住了Damian微颤的嘴唇。

他冰凉的手掌滑进罗宾制服的上衣时Damian没忍住呻吟出了声，而Dick则毫不客气的吞下了他的呻吟……万能腰带被解开，扔在地上。同样被解开的还有Damian的裤链，Dick的手无耻的伸进了他的裤子，隔着内裤挑逗对方敏感的小伙伴。

“告诉我，Dami，你是第一次吗？”Dick坏心眼的在他耳边呵了口热气，然后不出意外的，那片绯红从Damian的脸颊蔓延到了耳根和脖颈，就连他的锁骨都泛着浅浅的玫瑰色。

Dick几乎想对着月亮嚎叫一句，哦，天哪，这小家伙竟然也会有这么可爱的反应。

“闭嘴……”Damian倔强的扭过了头，尽管内心已经被羞耻感填满，他仍然强装镇静，“这和你没有关——”

Dick愉悦的勾起嘴角，简单粗暴的用一个法式热吻吞下了他未说完的单词，然后Dick稍稍退开，坏心眼的伸出手指挤进了Damian湿热红艳的嘴，下流的调笑道，“大哥我完全不介意给你上一堂实践课哦，亲爱的。”

Damian的眼中泛起凶恶的神色，在他能够做出咬合的动作之前，Dick及时抽出了手指，好吧，他有点得意忘形了。

Dick能感受到Damian的硬挺正试图冲破那层布料亲吻他的手掌，而仅仅是用指尖轻触一下都能引起男孩一阵颤抖和粗重的喘息。Dick皱着眉，脸上浮现了怜惜的神色，在犹豫了片刻后，他决定先牺牲一下自己。于是他把手挤进了Damian的内裤，直接用手握住了身下人已经湿漉漉的阴茎就开始上下套弄，失去了布料的阻碍，那滚烫的体温和微妙的触感就暴露无遗，哇哦，这孩子的发育比他想的要好呢。

“放松，Dami，放松。”Dick放缓语调，安抚着他的情绪。

但Damian仍然倔强的咬着嘴唇，他才不甘心就这样射，不！

看着他隐忍的样子，男人不由得无奈的叹了口气。哦，他忘了，这小混蛋比谁都高傲。于是他停下了手上的动作，Damian的身体依旧紧绷的如同拉满的弓，大脑在Dick停手的瞬间出现了一片空白。还没等他反应过来，下一秒，另一种触感就渗进了Damain脆弱的神经，Dick柔软温热的口腔内壁包裹住他下体的瞬间，Damian发出了一声在他的定义范围内属于‘丢脸’的呻吟。

他并没有预料到Dick会帮他口交。

“停、停下……！”

然而他苍白的命令并没有起到任何作用，男人的技术纯熟得过分，简直就是欺负人。Dick保持着平缓稍快的节奏吞吐着，湿答答的淫荡水声让Damian的脸几乎要烧起来。

Dick不介意Damian操他的嘴，当然也不介意让这小混蛋射在他嘴里。

很腥。但他不介意。

男孩听到了他的吞咽声。

“你他妈吞下去干什么！”Damian从刚才的释放中恢复过来的瞬间就暴躁的骂道。

然后Dick给了他一个安抚的亲吻，印在他潮红一片的脸颊上。

“你是有多久没自慰了，Dami，”Dick一脸的怜惜，他无耻的手正在Damian身上到处乱摸，话说着说着，手就已经摸到了他的屁股，“乖孩子，听大哥一句劝，禁欲可不好，更何况，男人的阴茎要是不适当的射精可是会缩短的哦。”

Damian在感受到对方手指抵住他后庭的瞬间，眼中闪过了一瞬的惊慌。

Dick的手指在他的后穴转悠了好一会儿，指尖故意画着小圈圈，“那么，你准备好再射一次了吗？”

“你个变态。”Damian低声咒骂了一句。

“大半夜爬上另一个男人的床还扒人家裤子的人可不是我。”

“闭嘴！要操就快点。”

Dick愣了愣，然后情不自禁地笑出了声，“别心急啊，Dami，不做好扩张可是会让你受伤的。”他说着从床头的抽屉里取出了润滑剂，看在这小混蛋是第一次的份上，他才允许他先射了一次，但说实话——他的忍耐也快接近极限了呢。

Dick在手指上淋了足够的润滑剂，迫不及待的插入了第一根手指。

然后在第一根手指没到第二指节时，Dick就强硬的塞进了第二根手指，稍作活动就加入了第三根……他能感觉到身下人在他每增加一根手指时花了多大的力气忍住发出丢人的哀鸣。

“别忍着，放轻松，Dami，叫出声会舒服很多。”Dick在他耳边温柔的低声轻语，但显然对方并不打算买账。

“闭上……你的嘴。”Damian艰难地挤出一句话。

男人无奈地叹气，这小混蛋还真够倔强的。不过这可不行，不叫出声可是会让乐趣减半的。眼看扩张做的差不多了，Dick再次打开润滑剂的瓶子，在自己的阴茎上涂满湿滑的液体，然后他挺身用顶端蹭了蹭Damian充分扩张过的穴口。对方也顺从地闭上了眼准备接受他，结果男人迟迟没有更深入的动作。

“Dami。”

“你还在磨蹭什么。”Damian睁开眼，拨开额前汗湿的头发，瞪着Dick。

“答应我事后不要报警。”Dick一本正经的说道。

“……”他冲天花板翻了个白眼，忍无可忍的大叫道，“他妈的你到底要不要操我！”

听到这话，Dick眼中的隐忍立刻被一片残忍的欲望取代。

然后Dick用一次无情且粗暴的冲刺回答了这个问题，他低吼着进入了Damian。

在这一秒，一种征服感从脊椎底部窜向了他的大脑。

Damian体内紧实灼热的触感，两者身体的紧密结合，这一切带来的美妙都让Dick几乎丧失理智。他开始动。起初他试图保持温柔，试图表现的不那么禽兽，试图让自己看着像个合格的大哥，直到Damian那一声不符合他性格的呜咽彻底击碎了Dick毫无意义的‘试图’。

“Harder……deeper……”

Damian要求道。

而Dick满足了他。

男人抬高了Damian的臀部，搂住他的腰抱起，让他坐在自己身上，用自己独有的节奏在他的身体上刻下了只属于Dick Grayson的印记。

“你真棒，Dami，你真棒……”Dick热切的重复着，一遍又一遍。

Damian的喘息早已支离破碎，他任由自己差点破音的尖叫在空旷的房间内回荡。床板在吱呀吱呀的叫着，Dick把他紧紧抱在怀中，下巴抵住他的肩膀，感受着对方身体的颤栗，然后他低吼着，狠狠地顶入了Damian的屁股，直达最深处。

Dick觉得自己此时活像个禽兽，而事实也证明他就是个操了未成年的禽兽……甚至，在高潮来临时他没忍住射在了Damian体内。

\---------------

第二天早上。

Dick醒来时身边空无一人，身体却充斥着沉重的疲惫感。

头脑昏昏沉沉的，记忆的断片在脑中闪过，那段情欲的场景让他有些恍惚，到底是梦还是……？

“TT，我不是说过再敢迟到就把闹钟塞进你屁股的吗，Grayson。”熟悉的声音从房间门口传来，而Damian就站在那里，衣冠楚楚，高傲冷漠，神情也和平时一样的不可一世。

哦，是梦啊。

“抱歉，我很快下来。”Dick随口应道，勉强的扯出一个难看的微笑。

Damian丢给他一个白眼就离开了。

Dick发了一会儿呆，整理了一下情绪。

至少他没犯罪对吧？没什么好失望的，Dick安慰自己。

他收拾好心情决定起身下床，但在他的脚刚踏上地板的瞬间，他的身体僵了一下，目光下移，他整个人都愣住了——因为那里静静地躺着一套皱巴巴又脏兮兮的罗宾制服。

 

-END-


End file.
